Eenie Meenie Challenge
by TemperedRose
Summary: Set for the Alliterated Pairings Competition.  Pairing: Lee/Lavender  Song: Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingson ft. Justin Bieber  Prompt: White dress


A/N: Set for the Alliterated Pairings Competition.

Pairing: Lee/Lavender

Song: Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingson ft. Justin Bieber

Prompt: White dress

It was quite a challenge since I wasn't sure what Justin Beiber was talking about in the song and I don't really like Lavender that much but still a challenge is a challenge. Thanks to WhiteFerrets for posting the challenge and I hope all you readers enjoy this.

"So, set your sites on anyone?" George asked me. We were at a function that was hosted by the ministry for the ten year anniversary of the fall of Voldemort. Yeah, we're not afraid to say his name no more, boo yah.

"I'm looking," I answered. I searched around the room to spot any available ladies. They all looked pretty, all dressed up for the occasion. The single ones are easy to stop since they were all gathered together; it reminded me of the Yule Ball. I sighed; the Hogwarts days seem pretty far, I guess it is.

"Well?" George asked impatiently. He's a less patient person since Fred's death, I noticed. As much as we miss him, we've moved on with our lives as much as we can but I don't think George ever really did. Sometimes I can see a bit of Fred in him when we talk, or if I'm drunk. George is still expecting an answer.

_Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

I recite a muggle thing called eenie meenie as I mentally pointed at random ladies. My mental finger stops at this lady wearing a nice elegant white dress. She was really beautiful and looked like a real catch. "Her," I told George.

George checked her out, "Sure?" he asked uncertainly. I wondered why but didn't bother voicing my thoughts and just nodded. My feet moves towards her with the elegance and poise like a fisherman throwing his hook at a pond for my catch.

"Hey," I whisper to her ear. She turns around as her friends dissipates behind her.

"Lee?" she asked in shock. I was surprised she knew me, and I didn't hide it, "It's me Lavender," she says seeing my shocked face, "Lavender Brown,"

Suddenly it dawned to me who she was, "I so did not recognize you," I told her apologetically.

"It's cool, it's not like we really spent any time together," she shrugged.

"So," I wanted to fill in before the awkward silence took over, "care to dance?"

_She's indecisive  
She can't decide  
She keeps on lookin'  
From left to right_

She didn't seem interested as she looked around undecidedly before saying yes. I smiled at her as charming as I could manage and took her hand. Her white dress seemed to stand out from the crowd, I had to admit she really did look pretty.

_Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searchin' is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right_

I pulled her face so that her eyes would meet mine, I didn't really like the fact that her eyes wandered. I knew I was a catch and I wouldn't be second to no one. "You look pretty," I whispered.

_You seem like the type  
To love'em and leave'em  
And disappear right after this song  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone_

"I know," she said confidently giving me a flirty teasing smile. I suddenly remembered the reputation she had in school. I was older than her but even a few of my year mates fell for her charms. She had this reputation of going to through boys like they were socks, the only long relationship I heard he had were with this boy called Seamus and George's brother Ron.__

You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  


"Can you get me a drink?" she asked when the song finished. I nodded and walked towards the bar.

"Any luck?" George asked me, I shrugged.

"She doesn't seem too interested," I told him. I normally wouldn't have minded but it was bruising my ego, I always did like challenges.

"You know her and her reputation," George reminded me.

"Yeah," I said determinedly, "but you know me and _my_ reputation,"

"Well," George said slowly, "you better man up, your lady seems to be getting to friendly with someone else,"__

Let me show you what your missin'  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice  
Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya  


"Here," I told her giving her a glass of wine.

She looked like student caught cheating, and she looked at the guy she was talking to.

"This is Liam," she said introducing me to the man, "We were just talking,"

I nodded at the blonde haired blue eyed guy, "Lee, Lee Jordan," I introduced myself.

"Anyway, we were just talking, but he's going now," Lavender said pulling me away. She sat me down on the table and smiled to me.

"So how's life since Hogwarts?" she asked.

"It's been good, I'm now the music DJ at the wizarding wireless," I told her.

She giggled, "Oh yes I heard about that," she leaned closer to me, "so do you meet a lot of famous people,"

"I see one practically every day," I answered, "Especially that one," I pointed at Harry, who was dancing with his lovely wife, Ginny.

"Yes, he is pretty famous," she gazed at the coupled, "I have to go for a bit, you know freshen up,"

She stood up and left.

_You seem like the type  
To love'em and leave'em  
And disappear right after the song  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone  
_

I've been waiting for Lavender to come back but I couldn't spot the white dress she was wearing. My drink has been refilled three times already and still no sign of her. I wondered how long it normally took a girl to go to the restroom, I knew they normally took ages but I wasn't very patient.

_Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
Not tryin' to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
_

After my fifth drink I found myself needing to also go to the restroom. I figured I'd find her after when I headed to the corridor away from the party. To my surprise she was there in the hall getting some lip action with that Liam guy.

I coughed to get her attention, and she looked around and spotted me.

"Hey Lee," she said sheepishly.

"Freshen up?" I said, not unkindly but I was upset because she led me on.

"Sorry," she said biting her swollen lips.

"It's cool, I should have known," I told her and left her standing with him there as I made my way.

It was true I should have known. She did have an infamous reputation of being a player, but I did enjoy the small bit of time I go to spend with her. I guess I'm tired of flings though, I guess what really disappointed me was the fact that I wasted my time on a girl I knew wouldn't last.

_Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
_

There's another girl wearing a white dress that caught my eye, but this time I knew she was interested in me. She walked down the aisle with her parents on either side as she looked at me. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

Her white dress made her look like a shinning angel.

The whole ceremony was bliss. I barely remember what happened, all I remember was an angel looking at me and I died and when to heaven.

"Can't believe you're married," said a familiar voice.

I turned from my wife, looked at the source.

"Lavender," I greeted warmly, "Nice of you to come,"

"It was a nice ceremony, congratulations," she told me before parting as many more offered their congratulations.

_Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
Not tryin' to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one_

I spotted Lavender again during the ceremony, I saw her dance with one guy and I flirt with another. I guess some things don't change.

A/N: I know it's not much, but eh.


End file.
